


The brightest Star

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Family, Family time, Gay, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL, Happy Birthday, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Summer, Sweet, just a cute and lovley time, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The Prices inved the Ambers and there „daughter in law“ to come over to celebrate Rachels 20 birthday in there garden.(no lis or bts events, both are 20, Rachels pov)





	The brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR GIRL RACHEL! I know her Birthday is tomorrow (July 22) but here in my Timezone its the best i can post it today, sorry thats its this short but I hope you still like it :)

Rachels POV:

I stand with my family in front of my Girlfriends Parents housedoor wearing a black dress with white big stars on them and sandals, I found it cute that William and Joyce will Celebrate my birthday with them and in there house, my mom Rose rings the bell and Joyce greet us warmly and we stand in front of the living room, she hugs me and wish me a happy-birthday and shes thankfull we are here today. I say a warm Thanks and ask “wheres Chloe?” Joyce turns her head to the garden and say “she make some final decoration steps with William, you will find both of them outside” I smile big and walk fast outside, I can hear how my parents talk with Joyce. Arrived It nearly blow my mind, all is decoratet with colourfull lightstrings and Chloes dad has start the grill, its around 3 p.m now, I spot my blue haird angel while she standing on the ladder and hang up the finale light on one of the trees in the garden, she smiles big as she sees me and climb down, she run towards me in her white tanktop with a word on it, her bullet necklace and three-qartuer rolled up jeans and hug me tight and kiss me “Happy Birthday my Angel” she say happy to me and I put my arms around her neck and kiss her, we both smiled at each other as William steps over and say to us “Okay now its my time to wish my “daughter in law” a happy birthday" Chloe punch her dad playfull in the tummy and say “I wish youre weren’t right with that, but we still have to wait one year, then its legal” we all smile at each other and I hug William and say lovely “Thanks”.

In the meantime my Parents and Joyce arrived and we all start to talking and eating, after we spoken that before we arrived here my grandparents wehre at my parents house since in the meantime me and Chloe get a flat here in Arcadia and we celebrate a bit my birthday, William and my Dad both want to be the next Arcadia bays grill masters and handle the eating situation well, It makes me soo happy we all understand each other so great, but no wounder, me and Chloe are togther for more then 4 years now. While that my Mom and Rose speaking about there next coffee meeting, after we are finished eating, make thousand of pics, and a Birthday Cake who made my mom and Joyce together who was very delicious by the way I sit on Chloes lap, she has her hands around my tummy and I have my hands around her neck, she wispers in my ear “you know how beautiful you look today and hot” I giggle and whisper back “you also look hot, babe” and I give her a quick kiss on her cheek. “should we let you alone or?” William ask funny and we all start laughing, its finally time for my gifts and Joyce give me a envelope, I climb down from Chloe and sit me in my chair, I open it and see how Chloe sneaks over with her blue eyes, my eyes also get big and I say “OMG THANK YOU SOO MUCH” “You should say thank you for us all, its from us and your Parents” I jump up from the chair and hug everyone of them, my mom, dad, William and Joyce. I sit back and Chloe read it now, its a fly ticket for 2 persons to l.a with a Overnight at hotel for 1 week, “we tought maybe you wanna show Chloe where grow up” my mom say and I smile big, it is really the perfect gift “But please don’t get married in Las Veags already” my dad say jokley and I start laughing and grap Chloes hand and stroke over it with my thump.

As its getting dark and after some monopoly board game they all wanted to play a round the card game uno but I don’t get Chloes b-day gift and I want some alone time with my long term girlfriend. “Im sorry but thats just for the old ones, I think we go to us home, thank you all for this amazing evening I love you all soo much good night” I and Chloe see the “you called us old ones” looks on there faces, they wish us a good night, we say goodbye to all and walking outside to Chloes truck on our way to our flat. I think its now around 22:25 pm. Arrived in our home its all like always, I hug Chloe and ask “can I have now my present?” she kiss me and grin “Okay but sit down on the couch, she go to our bedroom and came back with a small black square box with a white bow, Chloe sit down next to me and give it to me. I open it and smile, its a black little star necklace with Chloes first letter engraved on the back “I love it soo much thank you, Chloe” I say and put it on, Chloe smile and I kiss her “Im glad youre like it” she say and I have my arms around her neck and sit on her tights “You know I love every gift you made me, I love you soo much, thank you for that day” “Yeah im gald we all liked it and had a good time together but saddley we don’t have very much alone time this year” she say a little disapointnet, I stroke over her short blue hair and say lovley “Its okay, we had much alone time the years ago and we have now all the time in the world” and we kiss again.


End file.
